


Momento

by salviohexia



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin saberlo, Bast interrumpe los pensamientos de su Reshi al querer verificar que se encuentre bien después de lo sucedido con Cronista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

Si fue una mala decisión aceptar contarle su historia a Cronista, Kvothe sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Pensó que el hombre no aceptaría el trato de los tres días ─porque ¿quién lo haría teniendo asuntos importantes que atender?─, pero para su gran sorpresa Cronista aceptó, obligándolo a comerse sus palabras y cumplir con lo prometido.

Kvothe dejó escapar un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su escritorio. Permaneció quieto, observando fijamente las hojas arrugadas en donde él mismo había tratado de contar su historia; sintió vergüenza, nostalgia, tristeza, ira y confusión a la vez. Tomó las hojas en la mano para hacerlas una bola que arrojó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Al demonio lo que le había dicho a Cronista, no tenía ninguna obligación de hablar con él. ¿Por qué contarle su historia? ¿Por qué ahora? Kvothe pegó su espalda a la pared y descendió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ¿Por qué sacar a relucir todo aquello otra vez? ¿Por qué ahora?

─Todavía no me duermo. Sí, ya sé que estás afuera.

Bast entró entonces a su cuarto, sonriente y jovial como era su costumbre.

─¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ─preguntó ladeando la cabeza─. ¿Y qué rayos haces en el suelo?

Kvothe se encogió de hombros. Bast mientras cerró la puerta con seguro y se fue a sentar a la cama de su maestro.

─Te oí caminar en el rellano, te oí detenerte mas no alejarte. Además tienes ese mal hábito de estarme espiando ─contestó Kvothe con una sonrisa de lado.

─¡Pero qué oído tienes, Reshi! ─exclamó Bast, doblándose de la risa, un sonido tan natural y alegre que era contagioso, pero Kvothe se limitó a sonreír─. Y yo que pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al querer seguirte a todos lados sin ser descubierto. Quizás por eso es tan difícil matarte, por tus buenos oídos.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kvothe se borró ante esas palabras.

─Y hablando de oídos ─dijo Bast, apenado por haber molestado a su Reshi─, ¿sabías que los halcones no tienen? Seguro por eso su vista es excelente, porque no pueden escuchar. Eso de la compensación de sentidos es cierto.

Kvothe rió ligeramente.

─¿Qué tonterías dices? ─negó con la cabeza─. Claro que los halcones tienen oídos.

Bast frunció el cejo.

─Cronista dijo… ¿En verdad tienen?

─Por supuesto, sólo que no son visibles para nosotros.

─Ah.

Sin decir más, Bast se acostó en la cama, acomodó sus manos bajo su cabeza y totalmente despreocupado tarareó «Calderero curtidor». Kvothe tampoco dijo nada, esperando a que Bast hablara primero; a veces lo impresionaba y en ocasiones sentía envidia de la manera tan simple en que su aprendiz se tomaba varias situaciones.

─¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Cronista? ─preguntó al fin.

─¿Hmmm? ─Bast apenas giró la cabeza para verlo─. Yo no he estado con él, Reshi. Es imaginación tuya nada más.

─Ya.

Y Kvothe no siguió con el tema, no se sentía con ánimos de iniciar una discusión. Descansó su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.

 Bast lo miró con una sonrisa divertida que se desvaneció poco a poco hasta quedar con una expresión totalmente seria en el rostro, se veía distinto, como una persona totalmente diferente del alegre y juguetón joven que todos en el pueblo ─especialmente las mujeres─ conocían.

Se enderezó en la cama para ponerse en pie. Bast observó a Kvothe desde arriba con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Dio un paso hacia él, extendiendo una mano. Entonces, como si algo se moviera en su mente, su semblante volvió a ser el de antes, se arrodilló frente a Kvothe, acercando bastante sus rostros.

─Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa ─dijo Bast en un susurro.

Kvothe abrió los ojos.

─¿Ah sí? Pues dime ─pidió. Haciendo como que no le importaba que Bast estuviera a esa corta distancia de él.

─Estás celoso de Cronista ─respondió como si fuera algo obvio─. Pero no te preocupes, Reshi, yo jamás pasaría la noche con alguien como él.

Kvothe dejó escapar una risa.

─Oh. Sí, eso debe ser. Por eso soy tan miserable, porque muero de celos al ver que te revuelcas con todo lo que lleve falda en este lugar.

Normalmente eso hubiera molestado a Bast, que respondería afirmando que no se iba con todas las mujeres, sólo con las que fueran hermosas. Pero ahora sólo sonrió contento.

─Siempre lo supe ─replicó Bast en tono bromista.

─Bueno ya, hazte a un lado, ya me cansé y quiero dormir.

Bast alzó una mano y acarició el rostro de Kvothe, quién se quedó quieto y en silencio no entendiendo ─o no queriendo entender─ del todo qué sucedía. Mirándolo directo a los ojos, Bast terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios en los suyos. No era un beso de verdad, únicamente tenían las bocas unidas.

Bast se alejó un poco, no se veía nervioso ni avergonzado, como tampoco lo estaba Kvothe. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Bast se acercó una vez más, mas ahora inclinó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente los labios. Kvothe lo imitó sin estar seguro del porqué; una pequeña parte de él decía que era para no ser grosero, aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Ahora sí era un beso de verdad. Con agrado Kvothe sintió los suaves labios de Bast moverse sin timidez sobre los suyos. La mano que Bast había mantenido en la mejilla derecha de Kvothe, se movió hasta que Bast pudo enredar sus dedos en el rojo cabello de su maestro. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo entero del pelirrojo. Entonces dejó de pensar.

Durante ese momento se olvidó Kvothe de sus pesares, de sus recuerdos que lo atormentaban a diario; su cuerpo era otra vez ligero y libre. Sólo importaba la ligera presión de los labios de Bast, su aroma y la calidez que irradiaba. Con un movimiento brusco Kvothe hizo retroceder a Bast, luego lo obligó a sentarse entre sus piernas ─“¡Ah! ¡Reshi!”─ para besarlo nuevamente.

Bast emitió un quedo gemido mientras rodeaba el cuello de su Reshi con ambos brazos. Por inercia las manos de Kvothe se acomodaron en las delgadas caderas de Bast, en donde las cerró con fuerza, mitad queriendo tener al fata más cerca, mitad queriendo dejarle marcas.

El beso duró varios minutos, que se sintieron como una eternidad, una eternidad que no fue suficiente. Al final quedaron uno en brazos del otro, sonrojados, respirando agitadamente. Bast le dedicó su sonrisa pícara y seductora de costumbre antes de besarle juguetonamente las mejillas y el cuello.

Después de un beso final en los labios, apenas un mero roce, Bast se levantó con gracia y caminó hacia la puerta.

─Buenas noches, Reshi ─dijo al salir.

─Buenas noches, Bast ─contestó Kvothe.

Volvía a quedar en silencio, solo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su mente comenzó a trabajar otra vez, insistiéndole en que retomara los asuntos anteriores. Pero Kvothe negó con la cabeza y suspiró, tenía algo más en qué pensar.


End file.
